Nerds and their Knights
by MedJuris1
Summary: A tale of two cities. Gail and Holly must go to Boston to help Jane and Maura solve a murder investigation. I wonder what these four may have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Rookie Blue or Rizzoli and Isles, but I can't resist writing about them. Also, I know I have another story floating out there that needs to get finished, but I was inspired. I hope you enjoy this and I love, love, love reviews, favs, and follows. Thanks. **

"Hey! Don't get grumpy with me just because you haven't figured out a way to shag YOUR medical examiner. Maybe if you did you would be a lot more pleasant." Gail says as she challenges the Boston Detective Jane Rizzoli – who by no means is accustomed to someone giving her attitude like that or so blatantly accusing her of something everyone suspects. But, this is Officer Gail Peck from Toronto Police Department we are talking about here, and the only person who readily intimidates her is her mother.

For some reason, the cosmos thought it would be fun to bring the two hot-headed women together for a shared homicide investigation that began in Toronto and ended in Boston. Neither woman was particularly happy about the forced union, to say the least. In Gail's eyes, the only good part about the whole arrangement was the fact that she had to bring her girlfriend, Dr. Holly Stewart, a forensic pathologist, along with her to Boston to help with the "science-y stuff". Of course, that would also prove interesting once Holly squared off with another very formidable medical examiner, and best friend to Detective Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Maura Isles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When a very wealthy Toronto businessman is believed to have killed his wife and fled, the whole investigation scene slows to the point of looking like it is chasing a White Ford Bronco. Everything must be meticulous and processed carefully. Before accusing one of the city's most powerful men of murdering his wife, the police must be sure. So instead of issuing a statement listing Mr. Brian Wilson as a suspect in his wife's murder, the police instead offered that they were "concerned for Mr. Wilson's safety" since he was not found at home and encouraged him to come forward, if possible. Three days after his wife's homicide, the body of Mr. Brian Wilson, grandson to Gregory Wilson who began Wilson Construction, was found floating Boston Harbor – a victim of an apparent wrongful death.

There are dozens of moments during the day that Gail laments being a Peck, and the day they found Brian Wilson in Boston was no exception. If there is one thing that Gail has that most of her other colleagues on the police force do not have, it's the ability to blend in with the high end of society. It is certainly not her preference, she prefers beer and Cheese Puffs to caviar and champagne, but growing up with Elaine Peck, superstar/Superintendent of the Toronto Police Department, she simply had to learn. Gail can tell you countless stories about how her mother would have her and her brother Steve have "etiquette drills". It was because of these particular skills, and the fact that the case was so important and Elaine knew she could control Gail, that Gail was chosen to go to Boston and help with the homicide investigation. If it turned out this thing was about money or business, a cop who knew how to play the money game might be important. It never hurt that Gail was fun to look at, either, which is also something Gail was aware she was used for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have got to be kidding me, Captain. You know how much I just love to work with other cops. And someone from Canada? How do they stop a crime in progress? Hit someone over the head with a rose pedal? I can hear their commanding voices now, "Darn you, STOP!" Rizzoli huffs as she learns about the upcoming arrival of her partner for the Wilson homicide. She is used to other agencies, like the FBI, occasionally getting involved with her cases, but this situation annoys her because she feels like another country is watching over their work. "I don't like it any more than you do, Rizzoli" her captain explains "but you are just going to have to suck it up. Officer Peck will be arriving this afternoon." Rizzoli sighs. "Jane, it's probably not going to be that bad. It is a high profile case and you can use all of the help you can get." Dr. Isles offers in order to sooth her friend. "I am glad you feel that way, Dr. Isles" the captain states, "because they are sending their own forensic pathologist, Dr. Holly Stewart, to assist YOU."

"What?" says Dr. Isles, obviously ruffled.

"What's wrong, Maura?" Rizzoli taunts "It's probably not going to be that bad. It's a high profile case and you can use all of the help you can get." Jane offered, with the best smart-ass expression and tone she can muster.

Determined not to let Rizzoli get the best of her, "Well at least I have heard of this person. Just another expert to confirm my irrefutable findings."

Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have a …..unique relationship, one could say. They are best friends. And over the years their friendship has admittedly become stronger. They know this. They have acknowledged to each other that they are probably closer than most "best friends", but they chalk it up to their careers and the situations they are sometimes forced to tackle together. Let's face it; most best friends will make it to their graves without having to save each other's lives. Not so with Jane and Maura. If Jane is not rescuing Maura from Hoyt and his apprentice or some other crazy, Maura is helping Frost identify the building that Jane is being held captive in. Despite rumors about mega-feminine doctor and the tough-acting cop, they have always maintained a platonic relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Holly Stewart is tentatively looking forward to her and Gail's trip. For one thing, it's Boston and Gail. She is also, sort of, looking forward to meeting Dr. Maura Isles, who is quite well known in their field of work. They have crossed paths at conferences, but never had the occasion to collaborate or even discuss things. Her only concern is Dr. Isles' reputation for being a little arrogant and controlling about her lab and findings, just like _she_ is. Still, Holly knows she can contribute to this case, having overseen the autopsy of Mr. Wilson's wife, Elizabeth. If nothing else, a few nights out in a great city like Boston with Gail will make the trip worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From what Dr. Isles has determined so far, Mr. Brian Wilson was the victim of a homicide by a single large-caliber gunshot wound to the back of the head. Information out of Canada indicates that his wife, Elizabeth Wilson, was also killed in the same way with the same weapon. If Dr. Isles was one to guess, it would appear that the couple was murdered by the same person, but Dr. Isles is not one to guess – much to the frustration of a certain Boston detective.

"Maura, come on. That cop and doctor are going to be here this afternoon. Is there really nothing else you have for me?" Jane whines as she sits in Maura's office. "No I don't, Jane. There are still sample results that have not come back yet and I still have some questions about the crime scene in Canada." "Well, okay, Maura." says Jane, pretending to be innocently thinking aloud, "I wonder if this Dr. Stewart has any theories or ideas? I did some research on her and it sounds like she is pretty good." Maura narrows her eyes, "Jane, I know what you are doing and it is not going to work. I am not so competitive that I will compromise my good judgment and make guesses about a case. Maybe someone like this Dr. Holly Stewart would _hypothesize_ that it appears there were several similarities and likely the same killer, but I would never do that."

Jane smiles. "Well of course not, Maura. You know I admire your principles. I am sure that this Dr. Stewart has nothing on you. You're brilliant. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to start looking at the similarities between these two homicides."

"What similarities?" Maura replies.

"Hypothesized ones. See you later." Jane says as she strolls out of the lab with Maura's report.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The City of Toronto and our police department wish to thank you for your hospitality and willingness to partner with us on this investigation." Gail states, as part of the brief introduction that she was actually coached to give by none other than her Superintendent mother. In fact, the very last words the Superintendent said to Gail was, "Do NOT embarrass us." That was right after the speech about stowing away her attitude and right before the conversation of "stay safe, my beloved daughter" never happened.

"I am Officer Gail Peck with Division 15 of the Toronto Police Department, and this is Dr. Holly Stewart, our forensic pathologist who completed the autopsy on Mrs. Elizabeth Wilson."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. I am the lead homicide investigator in this case. This is Dr. Maura Isles. She is our Chief Medical Examiner, and the person who completed Mr. Wilson's autopsy.

"Great" says Gail. "Why don't you and I talk about the case for a few minutes and let the nerds get acquainted?"


	2. Chapter 2 N&K

Chapter 2

"Nerds?" says Maura as she and Holly depart from the two cops. Slightly insulted by Gail's comment.

"Don't be offended, Dr. Isles, it's really a term of endearment for us science people." Says Holly. To Gail, all of us are nerds, but I am the Queen of the Nerds."

"How endearing."

Holly and Maura proceed to the morgue to look over Maura's findings on Mr. Wilson's autopsy and to discuss Holly's findings. Both women are impressed with each other's attention to detail and careful analysis of the evidence. Holly finds Dr. Isles to be a little dry, but every bit the scientist that she was expecting her to be. At this point, there is little to disagree upon. Both Mr. and Mrs. Wilson appear to have been killed by the same caliber gun, a 9mm, with a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. As of now, toxicology screens have not returned to determine if either person had drugs or other agents in their system. For now, they wait.

"Hey nerds!" Holly and Maura turn to see Gail and Jane standing at the doorway. "Detective Rizzoli has invited us out to eat, Holly. Are you guys about to done?" Gail says. "Actually, I believe I said I was going to go eat and you invited yourself." "Same difference" says Gail.

The four women agree to call it a night and end up at the Dirty Robber for some burgers.

"My kind of place, Detective." Gail says. "It's beer and burgers." Jane says dryly. "Exactly" says Gail.

The four women talk about the case for a few minutes before the conversation becomes a little more personal.

"I've been a cop for quite a few years. I was the youngest person to make detective in Boston and worked in the drug unit before coming to homicide." Replies Jane to Gail's inquiry.

"Marriage?" Kids? Either one of you?" Gail asks.

"Well, as nosey as you are, Officer, perhaps you should apply for a detective's position." Jane states. "But, no, I am not married and have no kids. And Maura is also single with no kids" Jane answers before Maura has a chance to. "What about you guys?" Jane asks, even though she doesn't really care.

Gail and Holly giggle and look at each other before Gail turns back to Jane and Maura. "Well, the good doctor and I have not tied the knot or planned for little Gails, but maybe someday." "Wait" Says Holly pretending to be insulted, "Why would they be little Gails? Why not little Hollys?"

Gail looks at Jane and Maura. "Are you guys alright? You both just got a little pale. Does our relationship bother the two of you?"

Over the course of Gail and Holly's relationship, Gail has become much more comfortable with herself and her relationship with Holly. She is fine showing minor PDAs and all of her friends and family know. She just realized, however, that this is the first time that she has been outside of her little cocoon professionally and just outed herself to, pretty much, a complete stranger who she is partnered with on a case. What are Gail's thoughts on the matter? "Oh well."

Gail looks at Jane and Maura for what seems like an hour, but it was more like 3 seconds. "Of course not!" Maura states honestly. "That explains why Dr. Stewart doesn't mind you calling her Queen of the Nerds. My term of endearment is Dr. Death!"

The four women laugh, but Gail notices that Jane has not said anything. "Rizzoli?" Gail says. "What? No. I don't care. It's really none of my business. As long as you guys are good at your jobs and can be professional, then I don't mind." Jane says.

"Professional?" Gail says. "You think I'm gonna _take_ Holly in Dr. Isles' lab? We're a little more reserved that that. Now the parking lot, maybe." Gail says with a mischievous grin toward Jane, while Holly just face palms herself.

"I don't get it?" Maura says. Clearly confused. "What would be the problem with you taking Dr. Stewart to my lab?" All eyes fall on Maura. "What?" Maura says. "Is she for real?" Gail says as she starts to laugh.

Jane is not sure what to make of this Gail Peck. She knows she is a cocky, arrogant, young cop. She is used to that. And Jane has seen her share of lesbian cops, but something about this dynamic with Gail and the doctor makes her uncomfortable. Now, somewhere, deep, DEEP, down in the recesses of her mind she might be aware why, but for now she thinks it may be the blatant sexual talk that always makes Jane a little uncomfortable.

"Well, of course I am real, Officer Peck. I am sitting right here."

"Okay, time to go, Maura." Says Jane rising to her feet and taking Maura's hand "You get even more literal when you have had a second glass of wine. Thanks for joining us" Jane says looking at Gail and Holly "We will see you guys tomorrow. I am going to drive Dr. Isles home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura walk into Maura's house. They agreed to watch a movie tonight, but Maura can tell when Jane's thoughts are preoccupied on other things. She is clearly not up for it.

"Jane, what is wrong?" You have been kinda quiet all night. What's is it?" Maura asks as they sit down on the couch.

"No. Nothing. I'm fine. It's just… doesn't it seem really unprofessional for Gail and Holly to be dating? I mean, workplace relationships usually turn out bad. AND they are working on this case together. With us. And, I dunno." Jane says, the frustration obvious in her voice.

"Jane. I don't see what the big deal is. Did you know that one study found that human resources professionals are even more likely to have office flings that other employees? Nearly 30%. It is not that unusual. Some companies have just begun having employees sign "Love Contracts" to protect the company from litigation." Maura says, in her best Google speech of the night. "And besides, YOU have had relationships with coworkers, Jane, and so have I."

"Yes, I have. And they turned out perfectly, now didn't they?" Jane shoots back.

"Well, just because they didn't work out for you or me doesn't mean that it won't work out for them. To be honest, I think they looked really cute together. " Maura says matter-of-factly. Looking Jane right in the eyes.

"You what?!" Shouted Jane. Nearly choking on her beer. "Are you serious? That Peck is like a female caveman. All smug and arrogant. A huge smart-ass. While that Dr. Stewart seems pretty nice and very smart. They are total opposites!"

"I know." Maura says. "They are pretty hot, huh?"

"Let's just watch, TV. How about that, Maur?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly arrive at the hotel and are exhausted. They each take their time getting ready for bed. From what they gathered today, Dr. Isles didn't find anything compelling either, which means that they may have a longer stay in Boston than they had first anticipated.

"Well, the good Detective Rizzoli seems pretty good at her job. A tad uptight, but she has been pretty thorough. We just don't have much to go on yet. How is Dr. Stiff? Haha! Get it? Dr. Stiff?" Gail laughs while Holly looks at her with a straight face. "Get it, Holly? Dr. Stiff… because she works on dead people and ..you know a play on words..oh nevermind. What did you think about her findings?"

"She is brilliant, Gail. And she has a hell of a fashion sense. Anyway, we have nothing either, except the obvious. That means that you and the detective need to do your cop stuff and bring us some stuff to process."

"Okay, now for the interesting question." Gail says "Do you have a feeling something is going on with those two? I know that you say my gaydar sucks, but I have a hunch. There is something about the way those two interact. They are mucho close, I think." Gail says and adds a wink.

"Yes, they are mucho close, Gail. They are best friends. At least that is what Dr. Isles told me." Holly says. "Although, I will admit that she does talk about the detective a lot more than you would expect for "friends", but who knows."

"Yeah, I think they are doing each other. No, I take that back. I think that Jane wants the doc. Not sure about the other way around." says Gail.

"And this is important to you, why?" Holly says. "We actually have a REAL mystery we are in town to solve. I think we would be better served by concentrating on that." Holly says as she rolls over to go to sleep. "Still, I got $50 bucks that says I can get the doc to admit her feelings about the cop before you get it out of Rizzoli?"

Gail laughs. "That's my girl. And it's on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I swear I try to post ASAP. I really appreciate your favs, follows, and especially your reviews. They are inspirational and they help me because they let me know if I am on the right track. I am determined to make this story enjoyable and fun, and I have discovered that writing humor is harder than drama. Much easier to know what people will find sad than what they will find funny. Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

The following day proved less than exciting as Gail and Jane began to look deeper into Mr. Wilson's construction company and financials. "Always follow the money" is the way Gail puts it. They started to become a little suspicious when phone calls to Wilson Construction were being forwarded directly to their legal counsel who seemed less than forthright with information. Why would you not want to assist in the capture of your CEO's murderer? Who stood to gain?

There were some things that they were assuming already. For one, Mr. Wilson was alive when he came to the United States, considering it would be brave for a murderer to carry his corpse through customs and his time of death suggested it. The likely target was Mr. Wilson, although it was a mystery why he was taken all the way to Boston only to be killed.

"Jesus, I am getting hungry" Gail says as she looks over to Jane. "Don't you ever eat? I find solving crimes on an empty stomach to be less than satisfying. Besides, I am ready for my Holly fix."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Oh God.. please don't do the whole mushy couple crap, it upsets my stomach." Gail smiles "Well, I guess that means that you don't want to hang out with me, Holly, and Dr. Isles tonight. That lovely, and I do mean _lovely, _medical examiner of yours invited us to dinner. But, I can't promise you I won't be mushy, so you probably don't want to attend. I am sure Dr. Isles would understand."

Jane squints. "What do you mean by _lovely _medical examiner?"

"I mean, _lovely _medical examiner" Gail says and adds an eyebrow wiggle.

"Are you supposed to say that about another woman? Aren't you like exclusive with Dr. Stewart?" says Jane, now giving Gail her full and undivided attention.

"Well, I said Dr. Isles was lovely, not that I want to make out with her. And she is hot, and I don't think I am cheating on Holly for saying so. Frankly, Holly thinks so, too, and I don't mind that she has been in the morgue, with Dr. Isles, all day, talking about all that science crap that probably turns them both on." Gail laughs as she gets up to get her coat.

"Well, I am going, too. I am getting hungry and I might as well go."

"Suit yourself." Gail says and smiles as she turns her back on the detective. Some people are just so damn easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your publications have been impressive, Dr. Stewart. You are very young to be so accomplished." Maura says with genuineness as they discuss their current projects.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I love my job. Can you believe I owe my entire relationship with Gail to my forensic lunchbox?"

"Your what?"

"That is how I met Gail. I was coming onto a crime scene with my forensic's bag and she thought it was a lunchbox. She actually said to me, "Hey lunchbox, you're not allowed down there." Holly laughs at the memory.

Maura is not exactly sure why, but she is very curious about the relationship between Gail and Holly. She meant what she told Jane –they _are _hot! But, it is not like Maura hasn't been around hot women before. It's not even like she hasn't being around hot lesbians before. So she is intrigued by her interest. Now, somewhere, deep, DEEP down in the recesses of her mind she might be aware why, but for now she just assumes it is because they are working so close together and Gail and Holly seem like such an interesting pairing.

"I appreciate you inviting Gail and me to dinner. I assume that Jane will also be attending? She certainly has an ..umm.. _presence _ about her." Holly says with a slight dreamy look on her face.

Maura squints. "What do you mean by _presence _about her?"

"Well, she is rather fun to look at. And very authoritative. And that voice. I mean.. come on. I don't know about her suspects, but if I had met her before I met Gail, she certainly could have gotten me to confess to _anything_ she wanted."

"Yes, well. There is Jane now with the love of your life, Gail. So, I guess we should go."

"Yes, let's." Holly says, smiling as she turns her back to the doctor. Some people are just so damn easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For what seems like an hour to Jane Rizzoli (but in actuality was less than a minute) Gail and Holly share a few private whispers and Gail sneaks in a quick kiss before returning their attention back to the detective and medical examiner - who suddenly appear as stiff and pale as the people who end up on Maura's exam table.

"So you guys are best friends. You know, Holly and I started out as best friends. She rescued me from an endless stream of blind dates that my mother set me up with. If I had to sit in front of one more man with a fake accent, I was going to commit a felony."

"Oh, so your relationship with Dr. Stewart is your first same-sex relationship?" Maura asked with genuine curiosity, which earned her a slight poke from Jane to the side who was not so interested and did not want to go there.

"Yes. She is. And we will both be each other's last." Gail says as she gives a quick smile to Holly.

"That's so sweet. Isn't that sweet, Jane?" Maura says, turning to the brunette with a smile.

"Yes. So sweet…. Like antifreeze." Jane says, adding that last part under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly arrive back at their hotel laughing hysterically before they even entered the door. They were convinced beyond convinced that they were right about their Boston comrades and frankly were having a ball because of it. In some ways they feel bad for them. They are obviously crazy about each other, and the sexual tension between them makes other people want to get a room or light up a cigarette after they have been around.

"Just so you know, Baby, I do not plan on losing this bet. I have the good detective eating out of the palm of my hand. It will not be long until she unleashes her deepest secret to me.. Mwa-ha-ha-ha" Gail says adding her evil laughter for good measure.

"Yes, well, my Beloved, I do not plan on losing either. I don't think the fashionista doctor will be leaving me alone with Jane for a while. Let's just say I gave her a few things to think about today." Holly smiles and crawls over to Gail who is lying on the bed.

"I was just thinking, Gail. Our poor new friends really have no idea what they are missing, now do they? I just had a fond memory of when I first showed YOU what you had been missing." Holly says seductively as she moves on top of Gail.

Gail starts to squirm under Holly .. "Yes, well. Maybe you can refresh my memory of those events?"

Holly smiles… "I think I can do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again Jane sits in Maura's living room distracted. Her thoughts tumbling around and around in her head. Do they have to be so open about everything? I mean, God. It's one thing to be in a relationship, but does everybody have to partake in it. And calling Maura _lovely. _Well, she really is lovely, but she doesn't know the half of it. And because of that, what gives her the right to…

"Earth to Jane. I know something is troubling you when you have hardly touched your beer. Seriously. When that happens I consider taking your temperature. What is going on?"

"Maura. How can those two not get under your skin? The cutesy glances. The little whispers. That doesn't bother you at all?"

"Okay. I am assuming you are talking about Gail and Holly. No, Jane, it doesn't bother me. It's called a r-o-m-a-n-t-i-c r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p." Maura enunciates to make her point. "It's kind of what you do."

"Yes, well, you didn't look entirely comfortable either, Dr. Smartass." Jane stated, referring to her reaction while Gail and Holly were whispering to each other.

"That is true, but I really just felt uncomfortable because I could feel how uncomfortable YOU were getting. You don't have much of a poker face, Jane Rizzoli." Maura says as she takes another sip of wine.

"This coming from the person who breaks out in hives anytime they lie. Let's not lecture me on how I react to things."

"Jane, can you really look at me and tell me that you wouldn't want to have that kind of relationship? That you wouldn't want to love someone so much that you could care less about who was around, you just wanted to be with that person?" Maura's voice is soft and suddenly more serious as she looks directly into Jane's eyes.

"Maura… I…I really need to get a new beer. This one is too hot." And with that, Jane is off to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this may not be as funny, but I hope there are a few chuckles. Sometimes you have to be pushed to get outside of your comfort zone and it's not always fun. I really appreciate your favs, follows, and I seriously love your reviews. Please take the time. Thanks!**

"Oh, come on, Detective. Everybody knows you guys are hot for each other. The entire Boston Police Department calls you guys Rizzles!" – Gail Peck

Xxxxxxx

In the last 48 hours Gail and Jane managed to find to find out some interesting things about Wilson Construction. While the company had once had an excellent reputation, rumors of fraud began to surface. Nothing had been filed in the courts, but some outsiders began to talk about dissatisfied business owners and home buyers who felt they were not getting their money's worth. Did someone get screwed and then took their revenge?

There were rumors of incomplete / half-ass work, the use of cheaper materials than had been agreed upon and purchased, and some shady billing. The two officers couldn't help but wonder why there had not been a lawsuit if these rumors had any validity. As it turns out, Mr. Wilson did not use his passport to get into the United States, so their original thought that someone would not have the guts to sneak him alive or dead into the country were actually wrong. Someone did have the balls to do just that.

"So, detective, I know that you said that Dr. Isles is not married. Are either one of you seeing someone?" Gail asks casually as she stands up to stretch.

"No, neither one of us is seeing someone. Why?" Jane is getting annoyed with Gail's personal questions. She really doesn't like it when they involve Maura. She hates it even more when they involve Maura and her in the same sentence.

"I was just wondering. I think that Dr. Isles is very nice and I guess I am just surprised that she is single. I am sure she would have no problem finding someone if she wanted to. Hell, I have a few friends that would like to meet her." Gail winks at Jane who is obviously less than pleased with the idea.

"Yes, well, you guys live in Toronto. Besides, Maura is not gay. Hello?" Jane rolls her eyes and tries to go back to reading her notes, but even the thought of Maura coupled up with someone is distracting – especially a woman.

"Rule #1 of diversity training about gay people, Rizzoli, we don't just know gay people. I have a full complement of straight friends that I can call upon if I am in the mood for a really boring time." Gail laughs at her own joke while Jane just stares at her.

"So, I do know men I can set her up with. But, you know, Rizzoli, I am not saying that you are wrong, but if I were you, I would never place bets on who you think people find attractive." Gail chuckles at herself "Well, actually, I _would_ do that. But, I am just saying you can't always know. I was straight, until I wasn't. Maura is a very open-minded person. I doubt if she would sound as dogmatic about it as you."

Before Jane has a chance to respond, although she had no clue what she would say, she is relieved to see Maura and Dr. Stewart enter the bullpen. "Thank Christ" she thinks.

"Have you guys had any luck?" Holly says as she moves to Gail's side and looks at her and Jane.

"Well, it appears that Wilson Construction may have some enemies. Jane found that they have a subcontractor here in the states, so they actually do business internationally. I was thinking that we may have to take a trip to Toronto to follow up on some of the leads that we have found down here. What say you, Detective? I am sure you can get permission to go."

"I'll talk to Cavenaugh. Tell me, do you guys actually use bullets up in Canada or do you just have those little guns that shoot out a flag?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura opted to skip the dinner proposition from Gail and Holly and spend the evening alone. That includes being away from her favorite detective. Not that she really wanted to be way from her, but Maura is starting to see that Gail and Holly's presence has been having an effect on their relationship.

Jane used to have no problem snuggling up with her on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. Now, Jane seems to jump at the slightest touch between them. Jane was always up for a sleepover, either at her place or Maura's, but now she seems to find any excuse she can to end the evening at separate homes.

Perhaps the most hurtful thing is the way Jane is emotionally relating to her. Or rather not relating to her. She isn't teasing her like she usually does. She doesn't compliment her like she usually does. She hasn't been confiding in her like she usually does. And she doesn't smile at her the way she usually does. And that hurts the most. What is going on with them? Is something going on with them?

Maura thinks back on her earlier conversation with Holly…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Isles, I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day about Jane. That was probably out of line. I know she is your best friend. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Maura looks up at Holly and puts on a forced smile. "It's fine, Dr. Stewart. Besides, I am not embarrassed or uncomfortable saying that my friend is a very attractive woman. It does not surprise me that women find her to be…umm…desirable."

Holly narrows her eyes. She is not a detective, but she finds that statement to be a little revealing. "Dr. Isles, are you saying that you have seen other women show interest in Jane?"

Maura sighed. How did they end up talking about Jane again?

"Well, Jane had to go undercover as a lesbian to catch a killer. We set her up to have blind dates at this lesbian bar with several women. You could say that _ALL _of them seemed interested in Jane." Maura moves to the other side of the table and avoids eye contact with Holly.

"Wait, you were there for the operation? Isn't that a little unusual and dangerous?" Holly asks.

"Well, I was pretending to be a barmaid and I was collecting the date's glasses and bagging them for testing. It is not unusual for me to help out, but Jane was not crazy about it that night."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that my dress was pretty revealing. Jane is not crazy about me wearing anything that is super provocative. And that dress was certainly provocative. It was both too low and too high for her liking. And, poor Jane inadvertently got a prolonged look at my cleavage."

Holly laughs. "Yes, poor Jane! That must have been pure hell. Wait… How does one get an inadvertent prolonged look at someone's cleavage?" Holly wonders aloud.

Maura opens her mouth to answer, only to realize she doesn't have an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ringing of her doorbell snaps Maura back to the present as she gets out of her bath and heads down stairs. She wasn't expecting to see Jane at her door, but she would never complain.

"Maura, I am sorry to drop by so late, but can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Jane is still standing on the front porch, when ordinarily she would already be in the kitchen fishing out a beer.

"Of course. Come in." Maura leads Jane to the kitchen and sit in silence for a few moments.

"Jane, is something on your mind?"

"Um, well, yeah. I thought I should tell you that Peck may end up trying to set you up with someone when we go to Toronto. She was talking about it today at the station" Jane looks at Maura with a serious face and Maura can't help but laugh.

"Okay, Jane. You came over here at this hour to warn me about that? I am so glad you did, I will be sure to pack my chastity belt."

"Maura it's not funny. She may end up trying to set you up with a woman. She said she may know some guys, too, but then she hinted that you may not be as straight as … you know.. as you are."

"And if that were true, Jane, would it bother you that much if I dated a woman?" This time it is Maura who becomes serious and Jane laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have had this conversation. Remember? Hello? You were the one who wondered what kind of women we would be interested in _IF_ we liked women.. which implies that you don't already." Jane smirks as if she has won some kind of prize, and the effect on Maura is …annoyance.

"That is true, Jane, but I am also aware that sexuality is a fluid thing. I am not closed off to possibilities and new experiences. In short, you don't know what or _who_ I am capable of doing." Maura moves forward challenging Jane. She can feel her heart ramming against her ribs and she is experiencing several emotions all at once. It is only now that Maura begins to see what is happening between them.

Maura's words cause a knot to form in Jane's stomach and she is not sure why. What the hell is happening here? Out of denial, Jane lashes out at the easiest target. "Well, Jesus Christ, there really must be a "gay agenda" because it seems to be working on you! Gail and Holly have hosed you down in rainbows."

That hurt.

Trying not to cry and become anymore upset than she already is, Maura takes a few deep breaths before speaking. Ever the thinker, she can't help but realize that she feels _personally _offended by what Jane just said. Not that Jane was implying that Gail and Holly were influencing her sexuality, because she knows that is ridiculous, but something else and she is not sure why.

"Jane. I am going to decide to ignore that because I know you are a good, open-minded person and you don't really think that way. I know that you would usually not speak that way to me, either. I think you should go and we can both get some sleep and we will feel better tomorrow. Have a good night."

With that, Maura leaves Jane standing in her kitchen as she heads up the stairs to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly are seated in a restaurant enjoying their last few nights in Boston before returning back to Toronto. They are not sure if they will have to come back to Boston, so they want to enjoy the city.

"I am a little nervous about going back home. I don't have all of the baggage here that I have up in Toronto with my mother. Wait till Rizzoli sees how I am treated up there. She treats me like I am a young officer, and I am, but I do admire her, Holly. I am learning a lot from her. I can tell she is starting to respect my ideas." Gail looks down at their adjoined hands.

"Gail, if Detective Rizzoli respects you down here, she will respect you up there."

"I suppose you are right. You know, I may have hinted that I might try to set Dr. Isles up when we go up there." Gail smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Holly.

"Oh, that was a good one, Baby. Did Rizzoli break?"

"No, but she clearly objected to the idea. Isles?"

"No, but I did find out that Rizzoli has a thing about protecting her honor. We are going to be in Toronto with them soon. We will have the home court advantage, Love.

"The what?"

"Oh never mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane Rizzoli is lying down on her bed lost in thought. She hurt her Maura. The image of Maura's face was branded in her mind. How could she say something so mean to her? Of course she didn't really mean what she said, but the feeling that she got when Maura said something about "doing someone" enraged her. What she doesn't understand though, is why?

Jane shakes her head and for the first time allows herself to think about her feelings for Maura. In the quiet of her room, with a sleeping Jo Friday at her feet, Jane sighs and says out loud…"Whatever happens, I am not going on an Olivia Cruise."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Thoughts? Leave a review and Gail will tell you a dirty joke. **


End file.
